Second Chances, They Don't Matter
by x.Deni.x
Summary: “But Harry, please! Just give me a second chance! I’ll prove it to you!” Pansy begged, tears streaming down her face. “I’m sorry Pansy.” Harry repeated, “Second chances, they don’t matter. People never change.” HPxPP.


**Second Chances They Don't Matter, People Never Change.**

_Summary: _

"_But Harry, please! Just give me a second chance! I'll prove it to you!" Pansy begged, tears streaming down her face._

"_I'm sorry Pansy." Harry repeated, "Second chances, they don't matter. People never change."_

Chapter One:

Pansy Parkinson was lounging in her seat in Potions, glaring absentmindedly at the back of Harry Potter's head, noting how his hear always stood up.

_Hey I'm not complaining… It looks hot all messy! _Pansy found herself thinking.

The class was meant to be listening to Slughorn go on about the properties of moonstone and its uses, but Pansy wasn't listening. She was too busy perving on Harry to grasp whatever the hell the Professor was saying.

Harry was doodling something on his piece of parchment, oblivious to the fact that Pansy was watching him.

_Whenever he concentrates – _Pansy's thought were interrupted, though she didn't realize.

"What do you think Miss Parkinson?" Slughorn queried.

"He looks so cute." Pansy whispered.

Every single head turned in the class to look at the Slytherin.

She clasped a hand to her mouth in horror. That was for her head alone! Not everyone elses!

"Um okay then Miss Parkinson. So you're opinion to why moonstone is so useful is because 'he looks so cute'?" Slughorn was asking.

The whole class burst out in laughter, tears of mirth being created in their eyes.

Pansy merely stuck her chin out stubbornly and said no more, rolling her eyes at Malfoy and Zabini who were laughing their butts off.

"Hey Pansy," Draco called over to her, "Who's so cute? You aren't day dreaming about me are you?"

Pansy rolled her eyes at him. He was so vain.

"No _Draco _I was not day dreaming about you." Pansy replied, and then, for a bit of humor, she added, "I was totally day dreaming about Longbottom." She then snorted as the class cracked up. Even Neville joined in, laughing at the matter.

Pansy felt her face glow as Harry looked at her and chuckled.

The Slytherin girl smiled her sweetest smile in return.

Hermione noticed this.

"Harry," Hermione whispered to him, "I think someone has a crush on you." She then giggled.

"Who?!" Harry asked, wide-eyed.

"I think Pansy Parkinson!" Hermione replied.

Harry snorted very loudly, "Yeah, sure, totally." He whispered in reply.

Hermione frowned at him, "Believe it or not Harry, I'm actually being serious. When you laughed at her joke about Neville, she smiled at you really sweetly, and I've been catching her staring at you all week!"

Harry merely shrugged, not wanting to press the matter further.

At the end of Potions, though Harry didn't realize, Pansy's eyes followed him out of the room, but did not go unnoticed by Hermione.

---

Ron, as always, wolfed down his food at dinner.

"Ron, do you ever eat like a human being?" Hermione asked, disgusted.

"M ungy." Ron tried to say with a mouth chocker block of food. Hermione looked repulsed. After Ron swallowed, he then corrected his speech, "I'm hungry."

"Doesn't mean you can't eat with manners." Hermione muttered, before serving herself some food.

"Sorry." Ron said after swallowing.

Around ten minutes later, everyone had eaten, and decided to go back to Common Room.

The time was spent laughing and playing, until it was half an hour before curfew.

"Hmm… I'm kinda bored." Harry said. Ron and Hermione were playing Exploding Snap, "I think I'm just going to go for a quick walk."

"You sure?" Ron said without looking up from the game.

"Yeah I'm sure. See you in twenty minutes." Harry said.

"Bye!" Hermione and Ron said.

Harry grabbed his wand, stuffed it in his back pocket, and left the Common Room, with the Fat Lady shouting after him "Be back in twenty minutes for curfew!"

Harry chuckled to himself, and walked along the fifth floor corridor.

Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. He grabbed his wand at aimed, only to see Pansy.

"Parkinson." Harry said cautiously.

"Oh hello Potter." Pansy said, surprised.

"Hi…" Harry was wondering why she was being slightly nice.

"Could I have a word, actually, Potter?" Pansy asked hesitantly.

"Okay… Shoot." Harry said, stowing his wand back in his pocket.

Pansy walked closer to him.

"Um… Well… I don't know how to say this… But, I like you." Pansy said, after taking a deep breath.

Harry gasped, "_Really?_" He wondered out loud.

"Yeah…" Pansy said, looking at the ground.

"Umm… Parkinson-" Harry tried to say, but he was cut off when Pansy kissed him.

Once Harry realized what she was doing, he gently pushed her off.

"Parkinson, I'm sorry, but I don't really think of you in that way…" Harry mumbled, and then felt guilty when he saw the hurt look in Pansy's face, and the tears that sprung to her eyes.  
"Harry please! I think I love you!" Pansy cried, trying to grab his hand.

"I'm sorry Pansy." Harry said sadly, "You barely know me. I think you're mistaking love for something else…"

"But Harry, please! Just give me a second chance! I'll prove it to you!" Pansy begged, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Pansy." Harry repeated, "Second chances, they don't matter. People never change."

And with those words, Harry walked off, trying his best to ignore Pansy's sobs that echoed throughout the corridor, as a lone tear trickled its way down his flawless cheek, and splattered itself into a thousand tiny droplets on the stone floor in the fifth floor corridor.

**A/N: Hey! Review please! The phrase 'second chances, they don't matter. People never change' are lyrics from Misery Business by Paramore. If I get AT LEAST 10 reviews that say you want me too… I MIGHT make a Sequel. MIGHT. **


End file.
